cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1955 series)
Alfred Hitchcock Presents (TV series; 1955 - 1965) aka The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (seasons 8 - 10) Plot Summary Series of unrelated short stories covering elements of crime, horror, drama and comedy about people of different species committing murder, suicides thefts and other sorts of crime caused by certain motivations; perceived or not. Hosted by legendary director Alfred Hitchcock, who would frequently provide a "postscript" narration revealing the fates of villains who went unpunished in the actual stories (accounting for many of the series off-screen deaths). Male Deaths *Edward Andrews (Episode 9.20: Anyone for Murder?) *Rayford Barnes (Episode 10.3 Water's Edge) *Robert Barrat (Episode 10.1: The Return of Verge Likens) *Ed Begley (Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Sidney Blackmer (Episode 7.17 The Faith of Aaron Menefee) *Charles Bronson (Episode 1.25: There Was an Old Woman) *Pat Buttram (Episode 10.6: Lonely Place) *Edd Byrnes (Episode 9.18: The Final Escape) *J.D. Cannon (Episode 10.23 Completely Foolproof) *Roger C. Carmel (Episode 10.12 The Crimson Witness) *Chick Chandler (Episode 2.7: Alibi Me) *Nicholas Colasanto (Episode 9.18: Final Escape) *Ray Collins (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Philip Coolidge (Episode 8.3 Night of the Owl) *Bruce Dern (Episode 9.15: Night Caller) *Robert Emhardt (Episode 5.11 Road Hog; Episode 10.1: Return of Verge Likens) *Don Gordon (Episode 5.9 Dead Weight) *Peter Graves (Episode 8.21 I'll Be Judge - I'll Be Jury) *James Gregory (Episode 3.3 The Perfect Crime) *Murray Hamilton (Episode 5.37 Escape to Sonoita) *Cedric Hardwicke (Episode 2.1: Wet Saturday) *Robert H. Harris (Episode 10.11 Consider Her Ways) *Paul Hartman (Episode 9.13: The Magic Shop) *Laurence Harvey (Episode 5.1: Arthur) *Alfred Hitchcock (Episode 1.10: The Case of Mr. Pelham) *Skip Homeier (Episode 1.39: Momentum) *Ronald Howard (Episode 5.13: An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge) *Richard Jaeckel (Episode 8.32: Death of a Cop) *Richard Johnson (Episode 10.24 Power of Attorney) *Victor Jory (Episode 8.32: Death of a Cop) *Stubby Kaye (Episode 9.10: Good-bye George) *Robert Keith (Episode 9.18: Final Escape) *George Kennedy (Episode 10.8 Misadventure) *Paul Lambert (Episode 2.29 Vicious Circle) *Allan Lane (Episode 3.28: Lamb to the Slaughter) *Paul Langton (Episode 2.2: Fog closing in) *Christopher Lee (Episode 9.27: The Sign of Satan) *George Lindsey (Episode 9.29: Bed of Roses) *Richard Long (Episode 9.5 Blood Bargain) *Gene Lyons (Episode 8.16 What Really Happened) *Walter Matthau (Episode 6.3: A Very Moral Theft, Episode 7.4: Cop for a Day) *Gary Merrill (Episode 2.18: The Manacled) *Nehemiah Persoff (Episode 3.4: Heart of Gold) *Claude Rains (Episode 2.24: The Cream of the jest) *Robert Redford (Episode 7.11: The Right Kind of Medicine) *Peter Mark Richman (Episode 4.7 Man with a Problem) *Gilbert Roland (Episode 8.27: Death and the Joyful Woman) *Harry Dean Stanton (Episode 5.37 Escape to Sonoita) *Barry Sullivan (Episode 4.5: The $2,000,000 Defense) *Harry Townes (Episode 2.17: My Brother Richard) *Robert Vaughn (Epsiode 5.7: Dry Run) *Ben Wright (I) (Episode 9.1: A Home Away from Home) *Dick York (Episode 2.29 Vicious Circle) Female Deaths *Lola Albright (Episode 10.8 Misadventure) *Rachel Ames (Episode 1.34: The Hidden Thing) *Mary Astor (Episode 2.31: The Impossible Dream) *Alice Backes (Episode 9.29: Bed of Roses) *Patricia Barry (Episode 10.23 Completely Foolproof) *Barbara Bel Geddes (Episode 3.24: The Foghorn, Episode 6.10: Sybilla) *Patricia Breslin (Episode 7.24 Apex) *Patricia Collinge (Episode 8.13: Bonfire) *Barbara Cook (Episode 2.38: A Little Sleep) *Hazel Court (Episode 5.1: Arthur) *Norma Crane (Episode 1.25: There Was an Old Woman) *Patricia Cutts (Episode 9.32 Body in the Barn) *Bette Davis (Episode 4.16: Out there Darkness) *Angie Dickinson (Episode 8.1: Captive Audience) *Patricia Donahue (Episode 8.30 Dear Uncle George) *Diana Dors (Episode 7.29: The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Episode 8.31: Run for Doom) *Mildred Dunnock (Episode 2.5: None are so Blind) *Isobel Elsom (Episode 1.23: Back for Christmas, Episode 3.10: The Diplomatic Corpse) *Joan Fontaine (Episode 8.20: The Paragon) *Constance Ford (Episode 1.38: The Creeper) *Nancy Gates (Episode 1.6: Salvage) *Jean Hale (Episode 9.12: Three Wives Too Many) *Dolores Hart (Episode 3.5: Silent Witness) *Dee Hartford (Episode 8.10 Day of Reckoning) *Dodie Heath (Episode 8.12: Hangover) *Anne Helm (Episode 7.37: The Big Kick) *Louise Larabee (Episode 1.29: The Orderly Word of Mr. Appleby) *Linda Lawson (Episode 9.12 Three Wives Too Many) *Jennifer Lea (Episode 3.8: Last Request) *Lynn Loring (Episode 9.22: Behind the Locked Door, Episode 10.10: Memo From Purgatory) *Kathleen Maguire (Episode 2.29 Vicious Circle) *Carmen Mathews (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Carole Matthews (Episode 1.32: The Baby Sitter) *Patricia Medina (Episode 10.5: See the Monkey Dance) *Cathie Merchant (Episode 8.24 The Star Juror) *Dina Merrill (Episode 8.13 Bonfire) *Elizabeth Montgomery (Episode 4.7 Man with a Problem) *Meg Mundy (Episode 1.29: The Orderly World of Mr. Appleby, Episode 2.13: Mr. Blanchard's Secret) *Jeanette Nolan (Episode 3.9: The Young One, Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Eileen O'Neill (Episode 8.21 I'll Be Judge - I'll Be Jury) *Susan Oliver (Episode 8.7: Annabel) *Carmen Phillips (Episode 9.4 You'll Be the Death of Me) *Maggie Pierce (Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Thelma Ritter (Episode 1.32 The Baby Sitter) *Gena Rowlands (Episode 9.19: Murder Case) *Vivienne Segal (Episode 7.24 Apex) *Pilar Seurat (Episode 9.4: You'll Be the Death of Me) *Dorothy Stickney (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Jessica Tandy (Episode 3.1: The Glass Eye) *Phyllis Thaxter (Episode 2.20: Malice Domestic, Episode 10.2: Change of Address) *Sonia Torgeson (Episode 1.31: The Gentleman from America) *Audrey Totter (Episode 6.32: Self Defense) *Jo Van Fleet (Episode 1.18: Shopping for Death) *Cara Williams (Episode 2.3: De Mortuis, Episode 3.8: Last Request) *Collin Wilcox (Episode 9.17 The Jar) *Dana Wynter (Episode 10.17 An Unlocked Window) *Unknown Actress 64-C (Episode 9.29 Bed of Roses) Category:TV Series Category:1955 TV series debuts Category:1965 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Revue Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners